Devotion
by Stinmode
Summary: The first chapter to my Devotion book. If you like the first chapter please do message me or leave a comment and i'll start working on the second chapter. But this is a tale of Rabbit in a more human form of "wonderland" Warning: It is very erotic and gory, so be careful


Devotion

Written by Austin Wiebe

Introduction The slight breeze coveted the hole; small trickles of dirt fell onto him as he sat there. Unwilling to move, desecrated through a series of events that had been left unfortunate for him. He sits there as hours pass, days weeks, months and eventually years. Not a single flinch, until now. A tiny girl had fallen into the hole one day her name disclosed for reasons I cannot say, had moved him from his spot. He looked at her stunned wondering why such a fool could even venture into this form of repetitive lifestyle. A rabbit hole, just a large canal that dwells within the ground, and she chose this why? The rabbit having no intention of getting to know the girl simply walked away before she became conscious again. There she lay unaware of where she truly was: the rabbit though. Oh he knew exactly where she was, he knew what was going to happen to her, the series of obstacles that had portrayed in a previous events with another girl. He knew everything, though this isn't some tale about fancy queens or lovely birds that have long necks or really anything cheerful at all. This honestly to tell the truth is a gruesome tale of hell itself the dwells within everyone. This is a tale, about the one girl who left life to become something else. Something even she had no idea, about.

Chapter 1 finalizing

"I don't know who she is! She just fell what we plan to do with it" The rabbit said quickly. "Mmmm, why not simply kill her; after all you are a killing machine" a women in black short shorts with pink stripes, a black sports bra and a lushis purple and black tail enters and holds rabbit from behind placing her head on his shoulder. "She hasn't caused any trouble…." Rabbit replies placing his hands on the handles of the pistols. "Oh honey, you're too sweet. She could be one of reds kids for all we know" Cat replies. "Red has no children" Rabbit says turning to face cat. Cat smirks and buries head into rabbits neck and chest. "We haven't heard word from her for years. For all we know she could" Cat says nibbling on Rabbits suit. Rabbit sighs and kisses the top of her head. "watch her, I need to go see an old friend" Cat nods and pulls a chair just over the girl. Rabbit had left, he now walks the pavement. Fire surrounds him bodies and people scream in agony and pain. He smirks and continues on, a woman wearing nothing but a ripped pair of panties looks at him. "H-help…m-" A group of men in armour grab her. They notice Rabbit and let go of her, they point there weapons at him. "HALT!, Stay where you are!" A guard pleads trying not to sound scared. "You really want to do this to that innocent girl. She has no reason to be here". "Under the kings orders each-" "King?...what king" "His majesty the King of hearts" Rabbit pauses then laughs hysterically. "You can't be serious" The men look at each other. "We….are though sir". Rabbit sighs. "Sorry boys" The men's heads come off severed by the women; she stands there holding it drooping down from the weight of it. Blood drops off her mouth and down her neck seeping down her breasts and over her nipples. She breathes quickly her chest pulsating quickly. The blood seeps down her stomach and through her legs. Rabbit watches as it flows between her legs and drips, he chokes then comes back to reality. "Are you alright miss." She looks at him smiling, "you're a hunky piece of work aren't you" She drops the sword and walks over to him. She runs her finger down his chest and slides hand around front area of his pants. Rabbit sighs "Yes, your quite alright" She unzips his pants and puts her hand in palming him. "You're perfect, let me taste" She slides down his body and goes to his zipper. She goes to pull it out but Rabbit quickly backs up "I'm sorry but im not available" She stands up slowly blood dripping off breasts "No one will know, please you saved me. I owe you what you see" "Ma'am please, your very young. Go to your family" "But I want to start my own… with you" She rubs her breasts wiping and smearing the blood all over her body. "Come clean me" She says biting her lip. Rabbit twitches then slowly walks over to her. "Stop…..please go" Rabbit walks past her. She grabs him "please….im so horny….i can't contain myself I'll burst just from a single touch. Just one please" Rabbit looks over his shoulder and pulls out his pistol, He lifts it up to her head and fires. Her blood splatters as her body falls quickly and violently hitting the ground. Blood runs down her perky nipples and sideways onto the ground. "Not your day hun….." Rabbit says smirking. He squats down to her and gropes her feeling her up slowly. "You had a great body" He lets go and gets up continuing down the road. Rabbit continues coming across a large shop with smoke coming out of the windows and the creaks in the door. "He must be here…." Rabbit opens the door as a large poof of smoke exits the building revealing a large opium den. In the middle lays a man in sunglasses and a tuxedo with a fedora on his head tilted over one eye and the pipe in his hand. "Rabbit, my man. Glad you decided to come how can I beseech my-"He coughs "sorry, how may I help you" He releases a giant puff of smoke from his mouth. "Another has fallen in, what do I do" Rabbit replies while avoiding the smoke. "Another you say? Well that doesn't sound so joyess does it" He says taking a huff. "No not at all, tell me Hookah, after years of chasing the dragon. What do you plan to do once you've caught him" Hookah sits there, staring into blank space. "i-…" Hookah stutters then blows smoke through his ears. "For someone so wise they forget that once you've accomplished what you wanted, there's always more to go for. But if you have that one thing, You'll never succeed and accomplishing your goals you thought were useless". Hookah looks at rabbit unbroken and bounded by thought. "Wha-, what is a goal you seek Rabbit?". Rabbit looks at Hookah and puts his hands on his pistols, pulls it out and points at Hookahs head "To end this madness" Rabbit fires a single shot into Hookahs cranium, Hookahs head explodes flinging bone and brain all over. Blood seeps from his head dripping off his chin into the opium tube, the blood bubbles getting to its boiling point. The tube starts filling with blood as it starts to pour from his chin into the tube, the sides are now red bubbling and fertilizing a smell so bad that everyone left. Rabbit stands there, he wipes the blood off his face and puts his pistol in its holster. "Goodbye old friend" Rabbit turns and walks out.


End file.
